<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That goddam broke bucket by Ohari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906358">That goddam broke bucket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohari/pseuds/Ohari'>Ohari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>There’s a hole in the bucket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, The muppets made me do it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohari/pseuds/Ohari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The muppets sang about the bucket with a hole in it and I had to know what happened next...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liza/Henry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That goddam broke bucket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Say where is your husband, Miss Liza, Miss Liza<br/>Where is your husband, Miss Liza<br/>Where's Hank?</p>
<p>I killed him Detective, Detective, Detective<br/>I killed him Detective, Detective <br/>He's dead.</p>
<p>And why did you kill him, Miss Liza, Miss Liza<br/>And why did you kill him Miss Liza<br/>And why?</p>
<p>That goddamn broke bucket, Detective Detective<br/>That goddamn broke bucket Detective<br/>I snapped!</p>
<p>And how did you kill him, Miss Liza, Miss Liza<br/>And how did you kill him, Miss Liza<br/>With What?</p>
<p>With the hatchet, Detective Detective<br/>With the hatchet, Detective<br/>I stove in his head!</p>
<p>And then what did you do, Miss Liza Miss Liza<br/>And then what did you do Miss Liza <br/>Then What?</p>
<p>I tied him to the grindstone, Detective Detective<br/>I tied him to the grindstone, Detective<br/>I weighted him down.</p>
<p>And where is the body, Miss Liza, Miss Liza<br/>And where is the body Miss Liza<br/>What else have you done?</p>
<p>I threw him in the millpond, Detective Detective<br/>I threw him in the millpond Detective<br/>He Sank.</p>
<p>You're going to prison, Miss Liza, Miss Liza<br/>You're going to prison, Miss Liza<br/>For Life!</p>
<p>It was worth it Detective, Detective, Detective<br/>It was worth it Detective Detective<br/>WORTH IT!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>